


First Thing Your Soulmate Said to You

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Series: Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmates, maybe with dark implications?, slight comedy, the first words your soulmate said to you appears on your wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: He should've stayed in that armor forever. He should've never looked at his wrist.
Series: Popular Fanfiction Tropes the Series (based on the ColeyDoesThings videos) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	First Thing Your Soulmate Said to You

“Useful little thing, isn’t it?”

At the back of the Pelican, at first having tried to mind his own business, the Master Chief couldn’t help but tune into the conversation of the marines nearby.

“Certainly,” the youngest of the group responded to the statement. “At least, if you can keep track of everything that’s been said to you.”

“Trust me, when it finally happens to you, you’ll figure it out quickly.” The first marine smiled. “Too hard for me to forget. ‘A face is either punchable or fuckable.’ That’s what she said when we met, and I smiled at her, already knowing she had to be the one...and I was right!”

Another of the marines gave a light shove to his shoulder. “And? Was your face punchable or fuckable? Honesty, please.”

“I think it’s obvious…” However, he faltered. “Anyone else got something to share?”

“Yep, pretty obvious to me.” The marine who called him out smirked. “As for me? Woke up one morning to a fucking thesis on my arm. Knew instantly who it was.”

“That long?!” someone cried incredulously. “They can get that long?!”

“Yep. I think you can forgive me for not being able to recall the exact wording on the spot. Have a note written down at home, though.”

“And what did it say?”

“A long introduction on how he’s not gay.”

“Ah.” came the choir of understanding.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Chief was almost convinced it was over, until the youngster spoke up again.

“Well, it’s gotta be harder if only one person actually spoke, right? Like...just a brief interaction where only one talked?”

“Ooh, that would be harder…” another said, cringing at the thought. “Never heard of it...it’s probably rare. Feel bad for any unlucky sucker, though.”

One more came to add, “Especially since that’d imply the interaction wasn’t memorable, so they’d have an even harder time figuring out who said it…”

“A year’s too long.” Punchable Face Guy nodded. “I always wanted to know instantly who my soulmate was. Just think of how many people who go their entire lives never knowing…”

“Eh, soulmates are kinda overrated. So what if you’re apparently the perfect match? Doesn’t mean they’re the only one you could ever love…”

Unfortunately, it was at this point that the Pelican shifted, letting everyone inside know in advance that they were landing. The marines quickly hushed up and got ready to disembark.

And in this period of silence, Chief pondered on what he had just learned. If he understood correctly, then apparently the first words your soulmate ever said to you would appear on your arm a year later. It was strange. He hardly ever heard the word before, but just judging by how the marines talked about it, it’s like he already understood.

No one ever approached him about soulmates before. Most likely, they were too nervous to bring it up to him. Probably curious, but still nervous.

Although, this was the first time he was hearing of them being real. Of how you can figure out who it is...They didn’t exactly teach him that as he was growing into a Spartan.

At least that eliminated many of the people he already knew. But considering the duty and secrecy of Spartans...would he ever learn? Or even, does he care?

* * *

Now he does care. Oh how badly does he care.

It had been days since he last took off all his armor; had taken off his bodysuit. He had been on the field for so long without the opportunity.

He should’ve stayed in that armor forever. He should’ve never looked at his wrist.

_ D E M O N! _

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm not implying it's Thel. Just saying. Imagine this soulmates system existed in Halo and someone looked at their arm and saw something a Covenant alien said. During the war. Kinda dark in-universe, but hilarious from an audience point of view.


End file.
